


Corner

by choikenwings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant, Kink, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Submissive, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikenwings/pseuds/choikenwings
Summary: Joshua had been a bad boy.





	Corner

"Stand in the corner for me, Kitten." 

The younger boy obliged and stood in the corner of the room, naked.

"Look up to me and kneel." Seungcheol demanded in his deep voice.

"Yes, Daddy." Joshua said silently and did what we has told.

Joshua was in a lot of trouble. He was about to get a punishment for being flirty, that's what the older boy thought, with his female classmate. They were only talking about their project due that week for goodness sake. Joshua wanted to talk and explain but he knew it wouldn't do anything. He was daddy's submissive after all. He gets to say nothing against the older boy.

"Touch yourself and keep your eyes on me. Think about what you've done, Kitten." Seungcheol sat in the corner of the bed and started undoing the first 3 buttons his polo and pulled up his sleeves to his elbows.

Joshua couldn't help but imagine his daddy fucking him right then and there. He stroked faster at his length, moaning in the process, until Seungcheol stood up and walked to him. Seungcheol knelt and took his hand before the younger boy came.

"Do you want me to finish it for you, Kitten?" Seungcheol said innocently, his eyes appearing to be darker than usual. He tilted his head and bit his lower lip.

"Y-yes, Daddy." Joshua stuttered and brought up his hands to Seungcheol's face but was stopped by the older boy.

"No touching, Kitten." Seungcheol got a hold of Joshua's hands and put it down. He untied his necktie and tied it on Joshua's wrists on his back for him to not reach Seungcheol.

The dominant one helped Joshua stand up and guided him to his wooden desk. 

"Lie down on your stomach." Seungcheol instructed and the submissive obliged.

"No safe word this time, Joshua." Seungcheol brought up his hand and spanked Joshua's firm ass. Gdi daddy cheol please choke me with your thighs give me an australian kiss ohhlala

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for the ending i couldnt help it i live for daddy cheol kskxksmmssm


End file.
